In recent years, with the fast development of the demand for wireless and mobile communication service, the requirement for performance of future broadband wireless communication is increasing, wherein one important index is the communication rate available to the cell edge users. Because the performance of the cell edge users is restricted by the interference from adjacent cells, multi-cell joint transmission (i.e. multi-cell cooperation sending) is proposed to decrease inter-cell interference. In the system using multi-cell cooperation sending, each base station (BS) may be regarded as virtual antenna, multiple base stations serve one or more users by utilizing the sending technology similar to Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) sending technology, the adjacent cells interference signals then may be converted to useful signals, thus improving the performance of the cell edge users. Inter-downlink-Base Station Coordinated Multiple Point technology (hereinafter referred to CoMP) is introduced in the Long term evaluation-Advanced (LTE-A) system, so as to improve the coverage rate of high speed data rate services and improve average throughput of cell edges and cells.
In current LET-A, COMP technology mainly includes: (1) joint transmission technology, each node in the cooperation transmission set could obtain data information, Physical Downlink Shared Channel data is transmitted through more or one node at the same time; (2) cooperation scheduling: only the service cell can obtain the to-be-transmitted data, however, the scheduling for the users and an acknowledgement for beam-forming is completed by the cooperation set negotiation.
The problem existing in the above-mentioned process of transmitting data using COMP technology is:
There is no cooperation scheduling mechanism among multiple cells at present, the cooperation scheduling using COMP technology could not be carried out.